Redman (series)
Redman (レッドマン''Reddoman''?) is a Japanese tokusatsu television series. A Kyodai Hero programme, it features the titular hero growing to immense size and fighting similarly sized monsters. Originally broadcast as 138 five-minute segments as part of the children's variety show Ohayo! Kodomo Show on Nihon TV, it was produced by Tsuburaya Productions. Redman was initially aired between April 3, 1972 to September 8 of that same year. It is similar in many ways to the most famous of Kyodai Hero series', the Ultra Series; indeed, all enemy monsters featured were re-used from programmes produced as part of that franchise. Heroes Redman Redman is an Alien that came to Earth, after invaders destroy his home planet, an incorporeal intergalactic refugee arrives on Earth and melds with Officer Sakomizu of the SIA, and together they protect mankind as Redman. This is red hero would fight his planets invaders and spirits invading old hero’s defeated foe’s, only they were man sized. Enemies Black King Black King reappeared episodes 2 and 5 of the series, Redman. In both appearances, Black King fights Redman alone and is defeated. Sasahiller Sasahiller appeared in 4 episodes of the TV series, Redman. Earthtron Earthtron reappeared in episodes 3, 5, 52, and 55 of the series, Redman. Alien Icarus Alien Icarus reappeared in episodes 7, 9, 65, 71, 75, 114, 118, 119, 121, 124, and 125 of the series, Redman. Unlike the previous series, Icarus was only a generic monster. He also appears the most, with Gomora at second. Jirass Jirass reappeared in episodes 13, 15, 16, 61, 70, 75, 100, 103, 106, and 110 of the series Redman. In this series, Jirass was one of the many monsters to battle with Redman. Alien Goron Alien Goron reappeared in episodes 14 and 17 of the TV series, Redman. Gomora Gomora reappeared in episodes 18, 20, 21, 23, 25, 95, 96, 98, and 99 of the series, Redman. He appears to be a major character, Woo In episode 22, Woo teams up with Alien Mephilas to battle Redman Alien Mephilas Alien Mephilas reappeared in episodes 22, 23, 25 and an unknown episode of the series, Redman. Satan In episode 35, Satan teams up Bemstar and Nokogirin to battle Redman. Bemstar Bemstar reappeared in episodes 35 and 39 of the series, Redman. Beacon In episode 39, Beacon teams up Bemstar to battle Redman. Kodaigon In episode 62, Kodaigon fights Redman alone. In episode 69, Kodaigon teams up with Garamon to battle Redman. In episode 96, Kodaigon teams up with Gomora to battle Redman. In episode 97, Kodaigon teams up with Draculas and Gudon to battle Redman. In episode 130, Kodaigon fights Redman alone. In episode 133, Kodaigon teams up with Sadora to battle Redman. In episode 134, Kodaigon teams up with Sadora and Zetton to battle Redman. In episode 135, Kodaigon teams up with Dorako to battle Redman. Zagoras Zagoras reappeared in episodes 108, 113, 118, and 119 of the TV series, Redman. Shugaron Shugaron reappeared in episodes 111, 112, 116, 119, and 137 of the series, Redman in which he fought the titular hero. Draculas In episode 123, Draculas teams up with Alien Bat to battle Redman. Sadora In episode 126 and 127, Sadora teams up with Alien Bat and Beacon to battle Redman. Alien Bat An Alien Bat reappeared in episodes 121, 123, 126, and 127 of the series, Redman. Zetton Zetton appeared in episodes 129, 132, and 134 of the series, Redman. Kanegon Kanegon appeared frequently in the series. Garamon Garamon appears in episode 5. Garamon has longer arms than usual in this series. Zaurs Zaurs is the only Fight! Mighty Jack kaiju to appear in this series. Darkron Darkon is the only Mirrorman kaiju to appear. The suit was last used for Mirror Fight, a show with a similar low budget and short 2 minute battles. Alien Centaurus Appears much darker than her usual suit. Alien Mystellar It is unknown if this is the good or bad one, as the suit's head deteorated. Peguila Peguila is more slender, with his eyes closer together and has smaller wings. Original Enemies In early planning stages of Redman, three new original monsters were ment to fight the red hero, but due to the very low budget of the already cheap show, the monsters never came to be. Big Liger A massive insect resembling a moth. Only concept art of the beast exist. Gureigasu No suit was produced but in several production notes, the suits of Red King and Astron were ment to be used. Robot The Robot never made it into the show and never got an offical name. It seems to be based on an ancient Egyptian king. Trivia * During many of his fight scenes, the antenae on Redman's mask broke off and had to constantly be replaced. * Many of Redman's foes are kaiju from various Ultra series. * The only monster from Mirrorman in this series is Darkron, who is also Redman's first opponent. : Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Pages need of code cleanup Category:Series Category:Parodies